The Man in Black
by aphrodesiac
Summary: Sirius is used to getting what he wants at Hogwarts. He has the friends he wants and the girl he wants. But what happens when he has to choose. Will he give up his friendship with James to go out with the girl of his dreams?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, Heres another fanfic. But before I start-the characters in this, well, the ones I make up anyway, aren't me! They're fictional. Hence the name fan_fiction_ Okay. If you don't like what you're reading, don't read it. Certainly, flame me, I don't mind and it helps me to improve my writing. But for a reason other than you don't like a fictional characters ideas and opinions. If someone says something in a fanfic, does that mean the Author has the same opinion? No, it doesn't.

DISCLAIMER: Occasionally I will invent a character but everything else is JK's. Except the storyline of course.

THE MAN IN BLACK.

Sirius yawned and sat up.

"OW!"

A lash of pain shot through his forehead as it collided with the top bunk.

"Damn it!"

It was hard to believe how much he'd grown over the summer. He grinned. He was a 6th year now. Leaping (yes, leaping) out of bed, he promptly threw a rather large book at the figure on the top bunk.

"Ow, what was that!" came James sleepy voice. "Sirius, you Dog! I'll kill you!"

He stumbled after Sirius, yelling threats.

"You'd never catch me in the morning Prongs. You know that," laughed Sirius.

"I'll get you one day. You just see if I don't!"

He went to grab his uniform, then spun and yelled at Sirius.

"Padfoot, you bastard. It's a Saturday!"

Sirius only laughed. "Must be off, things to do, people to see." He winked at the two girls peering with interest at the two attractive boys in their boxers, and left, pulling on a pair of pants as he did so.

When Sirius got down to the common room, she was already there, waiting for him.

"Good morning baby." She came over and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I'm ok, considerably better since I just woke James up and put him in a bad mood."

She squealed as he picked her up and sat down on the couch. Then she snuggled into him.

"Sirius, you're so mean to poor James."

"Poor James? What about poor me? He threatened me. It really hurt my feelings."

"Awww, poor Sirius. Let me see if I can't take your mind off it for you."

She pressed her lips to his and he responded with equal pressure, readily opening his lips as he felt her tongue against them. She shifted on his lap until she was straddling him and pressed herself against him. As the kiss became more and more passionate, Sirius slipped his hands onto her stomach under her silk pyjama shirt. He slid them slowly up to her breasts, feeling her nipples harden to the touch of his fingers. She moaned into his mouth and moved her mouth to his neck, suckling and nibbling. Sirius felt her hands first on his thighs, and then they moved toward his…

"Oy, Sirius. Having fun?"

There was a grinning James. Sirius felt her pull away from him and felt himself getting annoyed.

"Baby, wait. Do you wanna go up to my room?"

"No, it's okay. I've got things to do anyway."

He pouted at her and she laughed and got off him. James sat down next to him; all smiles now that he'd got his own back.

"I had to stop you mate, you were about to make babies in front of the whole common room.

Sirius looked up, to see many people quickly turn around and start talking to the people next to them. He planted a kiss on his girlfriend's lips and she murmured a goodbye.

"We'll continue this later." He whispered in her ear. "See you later Lily."


	2. Chapter 2

I know, I know, I've been incredibly, incredibly slack…

But here's another chapter for you…

Thanks Annamh, for reminding me of my poor, neglected stories…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these lovely characters, they have been created by the beautiful and talented JK Rowling, blah, blah, blah, (your general ass-kissing disclaimer, you know how it goes.)

---

((James's POV))

How could he tell him?

His best friend, the guy he'd known forever, the one who would be the gofather of his child.

How could he tell him something like this?

Guilty thoughts whirled around James' head as he walked to the great hall.

"Hey Prongs, wait the fuck up!" called a familiar vouce from behind him.

James pretended not to hear, his thoughts forgotten for a moment as he planned his revenge.vHe could hear Sirius running up behind him. Casually, he put out one leg just a little to the side and as Sirius came running up behind him…

"Woah!"

There was a crash as the tall teen came crashing to the floor.

"Prongs you stupid git, what the hell was that for?" yelled Sirius.

"Oh nothing, maybe for something little like waking me up at dawn this morning" replied James casually. _And being with the woman I love,_ the thought popped into his head involuntarily.

_No,_ He cried to himself, _That's not the way it works. Sirius got to her first. She loves him._

He shook his head, as if to shake the thought right out of his head, as if to leave it lying in the floor behind him.

"O-Kay," said Sirius, "You're normal."

"Shut Up Padfoot!" yelled James angrily, instantly shocked at the animosity in his voice.

"Uh, Jeez, James. No need, to get your knickers in a twist. I'll talk to you later."

Sirius stormed off, wondering what the hell was up with his best friend.

_If only you knew, Padfoot,_ thought James, and he continued his walk to the great Hall.

He arrived about five minutes later to find Sirius waiting for him at the door.

"Hey Prongs, what's up with you, man? You seem all troubled and shit."

"I'm fine, Padfoot, I'm just in a shitty mood today, alright? That's all!"

"Alright man, whatever. Let's eat, I'm starving."

They made their way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down in their usual places. James was just finishing his second serving of 'the usual' (everything within a 3 metre radius of him) when Lily walked over.

"Hey boys," she said, sitting down between them.

James was torn, half of him wanting to take her in his arms and ravish her right there, the other half wanting to get the hell out of there before he did something stupid.

He settled for option number two.

"Well, I'm done," he said, setting his fork down and getting up.

"Seriously man," said Sirius, a concerned look on his face, "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, usually you pig out. You've only had 2 of your usual 7 helpings today."

"Ha ha ha," replied James sarcastically. "I do not have 7 servings."

"Oh my bad, my bad," said Sirius, "Eight, my mistake."

James whacked Sirius over the back of his head with the newest issue of the Daily Prophet.

"I'll see you later," he said, and walked off, not knowing where he was going and trying not to look downright depressed.

He ended up on the quidditch pitch.

"That's what I need," he muttered to himself, "I need to fly."

He grabbed his broom from the broom shed and mounted it, taking off and soaring high over the castle.

He grinned to himself as the wind rushed by his ears, and, feeling daring, performed a loop-de-loop in mid air.

"YEAH," he yelled, feeling freer then he had for days.

He flew a lap of the lake and circled back toward the castle, giving himself a running commentary as he flew.

"And Potter is showing some amazing flying skills today, bypassing the Whomping Willow, now skimming just over the treetops of the forbidden forest, and what's this? _Weaving_ between the trees on the outskirts? This is great prowess being shown by the young flying superstar, as he comes round a sharp corner, executing a perfect turn and…"

He stopped. He had just come round a corner and there, sitting in the sun, holding hands, was Lily and Sirius.

Sirius said something to her and she laughed softly, leaning in to kiss him gently on the lips.

James couldn't take any more. He mounted the broom once more and took off, flying back to the quidditch pitch and putting his broom away.

He walked up to the Gryffindor tower and threw himself onto his bed.

"Alright Potter?" asked Frank Longbottom as he pulled the curtains shut around himself.

"I'm _fine_ Frank," said James.

But really he had never been less so.

_What am I going to do?_ He asked himself, _I can't tell Sirius, it would kill him. Or else he would kill me. But I'll die anyway if I have to keep on seeing them together. I have to tell him. Wait, I can't. But I have to. What am I going to do?_

And with that, he magicked the daylight out of his bunk, ran his hands through his hair and turned onto his side, burying his face in his pillow.

If he was asleep, he wouldn't have to see anything.

Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, I know it's not the longest chapter in the world, but I seem to only write small chapters.

I'll try to be less slack and write more often.

I promise?

Reviews are loved !!!

xx.


End file.
